My Heart Belongs to You
by ohnoohno
Summary: In a city of ten million, two lives are about to change. Two people met under different circumstances and eventually fall in love. Two years ago, she leaves without telling him, but she then returns. He searches for the truth, but will he find the truth?


My Heart Belongs to You

Written by: rawr

**Chapter 1**:

Wu Ying Jie walked out of the tunnel. People were holding signs and searching for their family and friends. She smiled and walked over to bell curve to grab her luggage. She scanned the place for her friend, who was supposed to pick her up. When she spotted her friend, she smiled and decided to sneak up on her. She quietly walks up to her friend.

"Boo~" she shouted. Her friend turned around and smacked her.

"Gui! You scared me!" she shouted. Gui covered her ears, while laughing out loud.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a surprise," she said, still laughing. Her friend couldn't help but laugh with her. It had been two long years, since they had last seen each other.

"Hao le, hao le, everyone is waiting for you," her friend said.

"Ya Tou, you didn't tell Aaron did you?" she asked.

Ya Tou turned around and faced her friend, "no. We didn't tell him, but you know…he will know that you are back sooner or later."

"I know, just don't let him know right now," she said.

"Hao le, let's go," she said. The girls walked out of the airport and into a taxi. Gui looked out the window at the familiar places that she had missed so much. She had missed Taiwan so much. Two years ago, she left Taiwan due to her mother's chronic depression. After her father's death, her mother had been going through depression, so her aunt in Japan had advice Gui to take her mother back to her homeland. Yes, Gui was a mix child. Her father was Taiwanese, and her mother was Japanese.

The car came to a stop at Ya Tou's house. They got out of the car. Gui grabbed her luggage and they made their way to Ya Tou's apartment. Ya Tou opened the door for them and they went in.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, causing Gui to jump. Everyone started laughing at Gui's startle reaction.

"Welcome back, Wu Ying Jie!" shouted Xiao Han with a cake. Gui was smiling. She had missed everyone so much. It had been way to long for her. Tears of happiness start to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. She left without telling them a word and now that she's back, everyone is still treating her so kindly.

"You guys don't have to do this for me. I left without a word and hurt every one of you and now you guys are being so nice to me," she said, sobbing. Xiao Han put the cake down and walked over to Gui. She pulled Gui into a big hug. She stroke Gui's hair. She was trying to control her tears.

"Gui," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "you're our best friend. We can't hate you for what you did. We understand that you had to leave because of your mother's depression. How is she anyway?"

"Hey! Stop hogging Gui. I want to hug her too!" shouted Ah Pei.

"Yea!" everyone said in unison. They ran up to Gui and pushed Xiao Han out of the way. Everyone gave her a big warm hug. Gui was happy to be back. She loved her friends so much. They were more than friends, they were her sisters.

"Hao le, hao le, you guys are choking her," said Ya Tou laughing. Ya Tou grabbed Gui's hand and led her into the living room, since they were still by the door. They all gathered in Ya Tou's living room and threw questions at Gui. She answered every question, except for two.

"Gui, how's Wu Ma?" asked Xiao Han. Gui looked down to the ground. She couldn't face them. She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. She didn't know how to tell them. She sighed and just kept silence.

"Gui? Are you okay?" asked Ah Pei.

"Um…let's not talk about it. I'll tell you when I have time," she said. With that, no one pushed her to go further.

"Hao le, Gui, why didn't you want us to know tell Aaron that you're back?" asked Mimi. Ya Tou glared at her and she apologized. "Sorry, Gui you don't have to answer that question."

"Let's cut the cake!" shouted Xiao Han. They ate the cake and talked some more. It was half past twelve when everyone left Ya Tou's house. Gui and Ya Tou was in her room getting ready for bed.

"Gui, are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes, don't mind me."

"Hao le, good night."

"Good night." With that, they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. The next morning, Ya Tou woke up to find Gui missing. She got out of bed and searched for Gui, but she wasn't any here to be seen.

'Where can she be?' Ya Tou asked herself, when she remembered that Gui loved going up to the roof of her apartment and looked out to the city below. She grabbed a coat and wrapped it around her, before stepping out of her apartment and taking the stairs that led to the roof. She opened the door and found a crying Gui. She walked over to Gui and hugged her.

"Gui, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Ya Tou…there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"My mom…she died…a year and a half ago."

"Gui…why didn't you tell--"

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell you or anyone else that my mother had died. My aunt said that bringing my mother back to Japan will help her, but who knew that my mother would die. I mean…it was unexpected. She was doing fine, well; at least that's what we all thought. My aunt and my uncle, they all thought that she was doing better. But…one day…when I came from school…I found her missing. I searched the whole house for her. When I couldn't find her, I called my aunt and my uncle. They helped me look for her. Two days later, we got a phone call from the police, saying that she had committed suicide, by jumping off the bridge. I promised my father that I would watch over her and take care of her…but I let him down."

"Gui--why didn't you come back?"

"I can't. I couldn't face you guys. I lied to you and everyone else. I left without saying anything. I hurt you guys and Aaron. I just…couldn't come back."

"Then, why now?"

"I came back because I have no one else in Japan. My aunt and uncle had left for the States. They wanted me to go with them, but I didn't want to go. So…I came back." Ya Tou was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She just pulled Gui into a hug and cry with her. After awhile, Gui pulled Ya Tou away and wiped her tears.

"Ya Tou, please don't tell anyone," she said. Ya Tou nodded her head. They went back inside the house and had breakfast. For the rest of the day, they went to the amusement park with the girls. Gui was having so much fun that she had forgotten about her troubles.

Aaron was waiting in line with Xu Xiao Ni. He was reluctant to go on a date with her, but his friends thought that it was time for him to get himself a girlfriend. He smiled at her as she attached herself to his arm. He wanted this day to be over already. Why can't his friends just understand that he only loved one person? He sighed. He had been sighing since the day Gui left him.

"Ya Lun, why are you sighing?" she asked him.

"I'm not sighing," he lied.

"Oh, then what were you doing?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"I'm just thinking about how I was going to kill the guys."

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth. As much as she liked him, she knew that his heart only belongs to Gui. She flashed him a smile. She knew that he only agree go on a date with her because of his friends. She looked around the park, since Aaron wasn't talking to her, when she saw Gui. Her eyes widened. She let go of Aaron's arm, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Is that…Gui?" she asked, pointing in the direction of Ya Tou. Aaron followed her extended arm.

"That's not Gui, Xiao Ni, are you going blind? That's Ya Tou and the girls," he answered her.

"No, look closely," she said. Aaron smacked her head playfully.

"You must be seeing things. That's only Ya Tou and the girls," he said, "when we get ourselves some ice cream, we'll go over and say hi." Xiao Ni just nodded, but she was staring at the direction of Ya Tou. She was sure that she saw Gui. When they bought their ice cream, they walked over to where Ya Tou was standing at.

"Ya Tou, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked her. Ya Tou turned around saw him; she was not expecting to see him.

"I'm here with the girls," she lied, well, she wasn't really lying, it was partially true. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Xiao Ni," he answered her. Ya Tou smiled at Xiao Ni and mumbled something under her breath. Xiao Han and Gui was walking towards them, when Gui saw Aaron with another girl. She turned the other way and started running. Xiao Han just watched as Gui ran away. She didn't know why Gui had run away, until she turned around and saw Aaron with Xiao Ni. She sighed and walked towards them.

"Aaron, Xiao Ni, what are you two doing here?" she asked, everyone turned around and stared at her. Ya Tou's eyes widened at the sight of Xiao Han. She walked over to Xiao Han and whispered into her ears.

"Where's Gui?" she asked.

"She ran the other way," she answered, under her breath.

Aaron was watching them, but he didn't say anything. Xiao Ni smiled at Xiao Han, "hi. Where did you go?"

"I went to the food court," she said.

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow at school," said Aaron, taking Xiao Ni's hand and walking away from them. Everyone let out a sigh and went to find Gui. They found her sitting by herself by the food court. They walked up to her.

"Gui, what's on your mind?" asked Xiao Han. Gui looked up and smiled at them.

"Not much. So, are they finally together?" she asked them.

"Um…we're not quite sure either. I mean, the guys wanted Aaron to start dating again, so we're actually not sure, but if you want, I can call Tian Wei and ask him," said Ya Tou, fishing out her cell phone.

"No, it's okay. So, where are we going next?" she asked.

"Anywhere," answered Ya Tou. Gui got up and dragged her friends to the many more rollercoaster, forgetting about Aaron. They all got home late that night. The girls went out for dinner then to a KTV, to enjoy their long lost two years.

The next day, Ya Tou woke Gui up and handed her a set of uniform. Gui looked at her reflection in the mirror. She blew on her fringe and smoothed out her skirt. She grabbed her bag and walked out of Ya Tou's room. She met Ya Tou downstairs and they walked to the bus stop together. Ya Tou had completely forgotten that Aaron was attending the same school as them. They walked into campus and many guys started to stare at them. Gui knew that they were going to gossip about her, but she didn't care. Some guys whistled at them when they walked past them. Ya Tou ignored them and pulled Gui into the principal's office, to retrieve her schedule before heading to the café for breakfast. They walked out of the principal's office and bumped into one of Aaron's best friends. Gui tried to hide, but she wasn't fast enough. He had already seen her. He smiled and walked towards them. Ya Tou reassured Gui and they greeted him.

"Gui, you're back. When did you get back?" he asked her.

"Um…I just got back yesterday," she said.

"So…you're the new girl that everyone had been talking about for the last week," he said. Gui have him a questioning look, before turning to Ya Tou, who just smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The whole school knows that there will be an exchange student from Japan, no one had expected it to be you," he said. Gui turned back to stare at Ya Tou.

"Zhan Ya Tou! You didn't tell me that everyone was expecting me!" she shouted at her best friend.

"It completely crossed my mind. And plus, I didn't know it was you either, at least not until you called me on Wednesday," she defended herself.

"Ya Tou, I can't believe you didn't tell her. Well, maybe we'll see each other soon," he said, walking away from them. They watched as he disappeared around the corner. An angry Gui grabbed Ya Tou to the direction of the café. Even though, it was her first time back in Taiwan, it wasn't her first time on campus. She was glad that Aaron had chosen a different university from hers. So, she wasn't worry about bumping into him at school. When they reached the café, Gui spotted Aaron with Xiao Ni. Her grip tightens as she held onto the door, but she soon relaxed when Ya Tou put her hand on her shoulder. They walked inside and to their favorite table. When they sat down, Gui started panicking.

"You guys didn't even tell me that HE was coming to this school?!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, it totally slipped our minds," said Xiao Han.

"How long has he been coming here? I thought that he was attending Sheng Ying?" she asked.

"Two months after you left," answered Mimi.

"What?! Did you guys ask him why he transferred here?" asked Gui.

"Yea, he said that this is the only place that reminds him of you, so he wanted to come here so that he won't forget about you," answered Ah Pei. Her eyes widened when her eyes locked in with Xiao Ni's. She quickly turned around, but Xiao Ni was faster than her. She was already walking towards them with Aaron. Everyone turned to see what Gui was scared about when they saw them walking their way.

"We're dead meat," said Mimi.

"I can't believe that she saw us," said Xiao Han. Gui quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the café. Everyone watched as she disappeared into the crowd. When they turned around again, Xiao Ni and Aaron was right at their table. They smiled at them.

"Hi, why are you two here?" asked Ya Tou.

Xiao Ni narrowed her eyes, "Gui's back, isn't she?" This question had caught everyone off guard. They didn't expect her to be this straightforward. They were expecting her to stall some time. They shot everyone a look and just sat there in silence.

"Xiao Ni, Gui's not back. She's never coming back," Aaron said bitterly.

Xiao Ni turned to him, "she's back and they know it. I saw her yesterday at the amusement park and I just saw her right now. So, is she back?"

"No, she's not back," said Ya Tou, confidently.

"Xiao Ni, she's not coming back," Aaron said again, but this time, with anger in his eyes.

"No, she's back. I know that she's back. Ya Lun, why won't you believe me? Why do you believe them? They are lying to us. She's back. I saw her yesterday and I just saw her right now," she said, annoyed that Aaron didn't believe her.

"If she was back, shouldn't Aaron know? I mean, they are dating," said Xiao Han. She knew that she was rubbing salt on Aaron's wounds, but that was the only way for Xiao Ni to get off their backs. For the rest of the day, Gui was able to hide from Xiao Ni and Aaron, but she wasn't sure if she can keep hiding from them for long, especially now, that Xiao Ni knows that she's back.

**Chapter 2:**

Gui did a wonderful job of hiding from Aaron, but fate was not on her side, making them meet again. Gui was entering the library, while Aaron was leaving. Their eyes locked and they froze in their place. No one said a word to each other. Aaron couldn't believe it. The girl he loves dearly was back. Gui was able to recover from the shock, and ran the other way. Aaron was not going to let her get away, so he chased after her.

He was able to garb her arm, causing her to stop. He turned her around with one move. She was now facing him. He leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her.

"This time, I'm not letting you out of my sight," whispered into her ears, before letting her go. He flashed her a smile and walked away, leaving a stunned Ghost behind. She watched as he disappeared from her sight. She blew on her fringe and walked back to the library. Gui couldn't concentrate on her studies after meeting Aaron. She scratched her head in frustration.

'Stupid Aaron, why did I have to meet you today? I was doing just fine,' she scolded in her head. She fished out her iPod and put on her earphones. Music always help her concentrate and relax her soul.

It had been two hours since Aaron last met up with Gui. He was now over at his friend's house talking about the next day's plans. Aaron had a goofy smile on his face, which cause his friends to be suspicious of him. They stared at him, but he didn't say anything to them. He was lost in his own world.

"Psh, what's wrong with him?" asked Tian Wei.

"I don't know, but he had been like this since this afternoon," answered Jun Shan.

His friend kept on staring at him. They narrowed their eyes and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. When they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, they decided to question him. Jun Shan walked up to Aaron and grabbed his shirt by his collar. He pinned Aaron to the wall and stared straight into his eyes. Before Aaron could react to this, he was already pinned to the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" Aaron shouted at Jun Shan.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" he questioned Aaron.

"Huh?" asked Aaron, confused.

The rest of the guys ganged up on Aaron. He scanned around him and noticed that his friends were not going to help him.

"Ha! Aaron, you have been smiling all afternoon, so what's up?" questioned Xu Ji. Aaron heaved a sigh. He knew that his friends would just make up things to make him talk, and he really didn't want them to be coming up with rumors. He took a deep breath.

"I saw Gui today. She's still beautiful as ever," he said.

"Gui? Ghost?! You SAW her?!" they all said in unison, all but Feng Yi.

"Yea, I saw her this afternoon. She's back," Aaron said, staring at Feng Yi.

"Wow, since when?" they asked him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask her, but Xiao Ni kept on saying that she's back. So, I guess--"

"She's been back for awhile now. Since school started," Feng Yi said, cutting off Aaron. Everyone turned and stared at them. They were as shock as Aaron. Now it was Feng Yi's turn to get pinned against the wall.

"Hey, let go of me!" he shouted.

"No, not until you tell us what you know," said Aaron.

"Hao le, hao le, I meet her when she first came. It was what, 3-4 months ago," he said.

"Why did you hide it from us?" asked Tian Wei.

"Hey, I didn't hide it from you guys. I asked you guys if you wanted to know who I saw, and you guys ignored me and paid attention on getting Aaron and Xiao Ni together. It wasn't my fault," he stated.

"Really? I don't remember," said Xu Ji.

"Of course not. All that was on your minds was 'Operation: Get Aaron a girlfriend.' So, will you remember?" he said. They all stared at him, before letting him go. He sat back down on to the sofa and everyone else followed him.

Gui rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. It was nearly four. She put her books into her bag and left he library. She had been hiding the library since afternoon, so it was time for her head home. She was walking home, when she bumped into Xiao Ni. She froze in her place, not knowing what to do. Xiao Ni, however, walked up to her.

"Welcome back," she said. Gui just smiled at her. "Where have you been hiding for the last couple of months?"

"I have not been hiding," she lied. Xiao Ni gave her a doubtful look.

"Really? Well, if you haven't, then where have you been? You just disappeared from school," she said, bitterly.

"Hey, I did not disappear! We just haven't been seeing each other, that's all. So, how are you and Aaron?" she asked, diverting the attention to her.

"We're doing fine, thank you," she said. Gui's phone rang and she fished out her phone. She looked at the caller and smiled.

"Sorry, my aunt is calling me," she said. She walked over to one side and picked up her call. "Hello, obasan?"

"Hello, Kisa? How are you doing?" she said, speaking in Japanese. Gui looked over to her shoulders at Xiao Ni, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Gui sighed.

"Obasan, I'm doing fine," she said, in Japanese.

"Kisa, ojisan and I are coming to visit you in two weeks. I'm just calling to let you know," she said.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up," she said.

"Okay, I'll call you again," her aunt said.

(note: the conversation is in Japanese & Kisa is her Japanese name)

"Bye" Gui said, hanging up. She walked back to where Xiao Ni was. "Um…Xiao Ni, I have to go now. So, I'll see you around." Gui smiled at Xiao Ni, before walking away. She got home and put her things down. She walked over to her kitchen and prepared herself something to eat. Thoughts were running around in her mind. It was just her bad luck to have met both Aaron and Xiao Ni on the same day. When she was done eating, she went to her room and took a quick shower, before knocking out.

**Chapter 3:**

For the next couple of months, Aaron had tried hard to win back Gui's heart. Even though he was still angry with her, he knew that deep down in her heart, he still loved her dearly. Xiao Ni was angry with Aaron for avoiding her, just so that he can win Gui's heart, but she was not going to let Gui win again. She had some plans of her own. She was going to fight for the man that she had loved for so long. If it wasn't for Gui, Aaron would have been hers.

Aaron happily dialed Gui's number. He wanted to invite her to dinner. He knew that since she had come back, they haven't had a chance to talk properly, so this dinner was going to be their chance for a real talk. On the fifth ring, Gui picked up her phone. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Gui, it's me Aaron. I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked her, with confidence.

"Um…I can't. My aunt and uncle are in town, so I'm going to spend dinner with them," she said.

"Oh, I didn't know that," he said, disappointed. Gui could sense his disappointment. She knew that since she had come back, she hadn't talk to him properly. She sighed and stared at her aunt and uncle.

"Aaron, let me ask my aunt and uncle if they mind you joining us for dinner," she said. She placed a hand over the phone and smiled at her aunt and uncle. "Ojisan, obasan, can Aaron join us for dinner?" They stared at her with a smile. It had been a while since they last saw Aaron anyways. They had heard of Gui's break up with him, because of her mom and her aunt felt that it was partially her fault for asking Gui to bring her mother back to Japan. Gui waited for their answer.

"Kisa, of course Young Master Aaron can us for dinner," her aunt said in Japanese. Gui smiled back to them and took her hand off the receiver.

"Aaron, are you still there?" she asked, making sure he was still on the line.

"Yea," he answered her.

"Well, my aunt and uncle had agreed to let you join us for dinner. Meet us at Sweet Trouble Café in half an hour," she said.

"Okay," said Aaron, with a smile on his face. Gui hung up her phone and went to her room to get dressed for their dinner. She wasn't planning on going formal, but semi-formal would make her look more sophisticated. She looked at herself in the mirror. She blew on her fringe and smooth out her skirt. She looked at herself once more, before grabbing her things and running down the stairs to meet up with her aunt and uncle. They were also dressed up in semi formal wear. She linked her arms around them and they walked out of her house.

Aaron waited outside of Sweet Trouble Café, when he spotted Gui with her aunt and uncle. He greeted them and handed flowers to Gui. She thanked him and they went inside the café. Aaron placed himself next to Gui, while her aunt and uncle sat opposite of them. Her aunt smiled at them. Gui stared at her in suspicion.

"Obasan, why are you smiling at us?" she asked in Japanese. Aaron turned to face her, but he didn't say anything.

"Kisa, you and Aaron make a really great couple," she answered in Japanese.

"Obasan, what are you talking about?" she asked. Her uncle laughed at her.

"Kisa, your obasan is right. You two do make a great couple. So, when are you two getting married?" he asked jokingly. Gui's mouth dropped at her uncle's comment. She wasn't expecting them to say those things to her. Aaron stared at them in confusion.

"Gui, what are you three talking about?" he whispered to Gui.

She gave him a warm smile and whispered, "nothing." He stared at her doubtfully, but eventually gave up. She turned to her aunt and uncle, "Obasan, ojisan, stop making Aaron feel uncomfortable, and we're not getting married." Her aunt's smile disappeared into a pout. Gui couldn't help but laugh her aunt's expression. Her uncle just sighed and called for their waitress. When the waitress arrived, they made their orders and waited for their food in silence. No one said a word. They didn't know what else to say to each other. Gui was getting tired of the silence, but she didn't know what else to say. Her aunt and uncle eyed them and whispered something into each other's ears. Gui watched them intently. She knew that they were up to something, but she didn't know what.

"Kisa, your uncle suddenly remembered that he had to sign a concert with one of the creditors for his company, so we're going to go now," she said. They got up and left, before Gui could object. She turned around and watched as they talked to the waitress.

"Obasan, ojisan, where are you going?" she shouted in Japanese. They waved to her and walked out of the café. She watched as they disappeared into the crowded streets. She sighed and grabbed her things and moved across from Aaron. She smiled at him.

Aaron stared at her with confusion, but he didn't ask nor said anything to her. A few minutes later, Gui's phone started ringing. She fished out her phone and picked up the call from her aunt.

"Kisa, have fun with Aaron. We have decided to leave you two alone. I know that you two have a lot to talk about and discuss. We will gladly give you this time to make up with him," she said.

"Obasan, I have nothing to say to him," she said, giving Aaron a weak smile. Aaron watched as Gui talked on the phone. He really wanted to know what they were saying, but since he didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Kisa, I know that you still love him. Just take this as our apology for making you leave him without a word," her uncle said. Gui sighed.

"Okay, but you two owe me," she said. They hung up the phone and she put her phone away. She stared at Aaron.

"So, why did they leave?" he asked.

"Um…they wanted to give us some time to talk" she said. Gui hated lying to Aaron. She had never lied to him before, until she decided to leave him for her mother's sake.

"Oh," he said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything's fine with me," she said.

"Hao le, let's talk about us," he said. Gui's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to be so straightforward with her.

"Hao le," she said, weakly. She didn't want to talk about them, but she knew that she couldn't avoid the topic, since he basically knows that she's back to stay. She sighed and waited for him to start. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Aaron decided to break the silence, but their food had already arrived. They took their food and thanked the waitress. She smiled at them and left. Gui didn't say anything to Aaron. She just kept her gaze on her food.

"So…Gui, I know that I've annoyed you for the last couple of months, trying to win your heart again…so will you try dating me again?" he asked her.

"Aaron, I'm sorry, but I can't date you," she said, trying to fight off her tears. She still loved him dearly, but she had secret that can break him forever.

"Why not? I know that you still love me!" he said.

"Because…you're wrong. I don't love you anymore. There's someone else," she lied to him for the second time.

"Gui, I know that you still love me and you're lying to me!" he shouted at her. He didn't care if everyone was watching. He wanted to make things clear. He wanted her to accept him again. He wanted to love her again. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to hold her again. He just wanted her honest answer.

"Aaron, please, I'm really sorry, I don't…love you anymore," she said, sounding out the words. Those words broke her heart, but that's all she can do. She knows that they were like knifes stabbing into his heart, but she wanted him to love someone else.

"Gui, what's wrong with you?!" he shouted in anger. He couldn't believe it. He could still feel her love for him.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Aaron, I just love you anymore. I think that you should go and love Xiao Ni. I'm really sorry," she said. Tears rolled down Aaron's cheeks, but he didn't care. He still loves her dearly and it was heartbreaking for him to hear those words from his beloved girlfriend.

"Gui, I don't want your apology. I want an honest answer from you. I know that you're lying to me," he said, clenching his fist.

"Hao le, I lied to you. I don't have someone else to love, but that doesn't mean that I still love you. I don't love you anymore. Please move on," she said to him.

"I'm still going to wait for you," he said.

"Aaron," she said, touching his hand, "please don't wait for me. I'm not going to be yours anyways. I am not going to agree to be your girlfriend, no matter what. So, please, I'm begging you please don't wait for me." With that being said, she grabbed her things and got up. She walked over to the counter to pay for their food, but her aunt and uncle had already paid for their food, so she walked out of the café, without looking back at Aaron. She knew that if she was to look back at him, all of her effort to make him stop loving her would come to a waste. She stepped out of the café and closed her eyes. She heaved a sighed. 'Aishiteru, Aaron Yan Ya Lun,' she said to herself.

Aaron closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. They were all lies. He could feel in his heart. She was just lying to him. He could see it in her eyes, but he didn't understand why she was trying so hard to get him away from her. He slammed the table with is fist and got up. He was not going to let her get away from him. He was going to make her tell him the truth.

'Gui, I will reveal all of your secrets,' he said to himself, as he walked out of the café with anger burning in his eyes.

Gui was walking down the busy streets, when she fainted. Everyone around her just stopped and looked at her. No one dared call the ambulance for help. Ya Tou and Xiao Han was on their way to work, when she saw the crowd. They pushed themselves through the crowd and saw Gui on the floor. Xiao Han fished out her phone and called for help, while Ya Tou ran to her side and picked her up from the snow covered street. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Gui to the hospital. Ya Tou and Xiao Han called their boss to let him know that they weren't able to go to work, since something had come up. They followed the doctors to the ER. The nurses wouldn't let them in, so they waited outside for her.

Ya Tou wanted to call Aaron, but she knew that Gui would hate her if she did, so she decided to call her aunt and uncle instead. Twenty minutes later, her aunt and uncle arrived, but Gui was still in the ER. They rushed to Ya Tou and Xiao Han's side.

"Ya Tou, what's wrong with her?" her aunt asked her.

"We don't know yet," she answered Gui's aunt. They waited for the doctor to come out of the ER. Two hours later, the doctor came out. Everyone ran to his side. He looked around and smiled.

"She's doing fine, but she would have to stay here for a few more days for observation. Who is her family?" he asked. Gui's aunt and uncle raised their hands. "Follow me." They followed him into his office, leaving Xiao Han and Ya Tou alone. They waited for her aunt and uncle to return. Twenty minutes later, Gui's aunt and uncle walked towards them, with their head down. Ya Tou and Xiao Han ran towards them.

"Sasuki aiyi, what's wrong with Gui?" asked Xiao Han.

"She has pseudomonas, if she doesn't go into quarantine, she will die," she answered Xiao Han. Ya Tou and Xiao Han's eyes widen. They couldn't believe it. Ya Tou sat on a chair, to support her. The news of Gui's pseudomonas had affected her.

"Um…Sasuki aiyi, how long does she have left with us?" asked Ya Tou, forcing herself to look up at Gui's aunt. Sasuki Aiyi turned and face her husband, who just signaled her to tell the two girls.

"Ya Tou and Xiao Han, she only has four months left with us, if she doesn't go into isolationism. I believe that we must let Young Master Yan know the truth," she said.

"No, we can't tell him. It will only break his heart. Let us talk to Gui first. I want to know what happened to them and how long she has had the pseudomonas," said Xiao Han. Sasuki Aiyi and her husband watched as the girls stood up and walked towards the ER. They waited for another fifteen minutes, before Gui was wheeled to her room. They followed the nurse. Gui smiled at them when she woke up.

"Hey," she said. Ya Tou, Xiao Han, Sasuki aiyi and Sasuki da shu ran to her side.

"You're awake," said Ya Tou.

"Of course, sorry if I scared you guys. Anyways, who found me?" she asked.

"We did," said Ya Tou.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

"Gui…why didn't you tell us?" asked Xiao Han.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you have pseudomonas," answered Ya Tou. Gui's mouth dropped.

"You know?!" she asked surprised.

"Of course we know. The doctor told us. Gui, is that why you came back?" asked Xiao Han. Ya Tou hadn't told anyone Gui's reason for coming back. Gui stared at Ya Tou and then back at Xiao Han.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she said.

"We don't want your apology. We want to know the truth."

"Hao le, hao le. Yes, I came back because I'm dying. Xiao Han, I'm dying. I couldn't face the fact that I was dying so I came back to enjoy my last few months with you guys."

"Gui, you lied to me? Is your mother still alive? Did your aunt and uncle leave to the States?" Gui turned and stared at Ya Tou. She knew that Ya Tou was hurt from her lies, but she didn't want to tell Ya Tou the truth back then. She didn't want Ya Tou know that she was only had a few more months left with them. She wanted to enjoy her last few months with them as much as possible. She wanted to leave with happy memories.

"Yes, my mother is still alive. She's in Japan, working hard. She's supposed to come and visit me, but she couldn't get the time off. My aunt and uncle did move to the States, but they had returned after they heard that my mother had gotten better. Ya Tou, I didn't mean to lie to you. I couldn't tell you the truth. I knew that if I used my mother as an excuse, you would push me farther. I'm so sorry."

"So, everything was all a lie?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you the truth. I was crying because seeing you guys being so nice to me had touched me so dearly. I didn't want to leave. When I said I didn't want to talk about it, I meant it. I didn't. I know that I could have just told you that my mother was doing fine, but I couldn't. I needed an excuse. Please, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone."

Xiao Han and Ya Tou thought about it. They were indeed hurt by Gui's lies, but they knew that she was only doing it for them. If everyone found out about her cancer, they would be as sad as they were.

"Hao le, we won't tell anyone, but you have to promise us that you won't ever lie to us and that you will go through isolationism," said Ya Tou. Gui nodded her head. Even though she didn't want to go through isolationism, she knew that they would force her to go anyways. All she can do is lie to them again. She knew that if she does go through isolationism, she would still die. It was already too late for her to go through it all.

She flashed them a weak smile. Aaron punched the walls until his knuckles bled. He was still angry with Gui and he couldn't understand her. He wanted to find out as much about her secrets as possible. He fished out his phone and called his PI to find information about Gui. He knew that he was invading her privacy, but he wanted to know what had gotten into her to break his heart like this. He knew that she doesn't have anyone else, since she had already confessed to him. He threw his phone onto his bed and walked out of his room and out the door. He was going for a walk to clear his mind.

**Chapter 4:**

Aaron's PI came to his house first thing the next morning. He sat in the living room, while he waited for Aaron to get dressed. Aaron walked down the stairs and saw his PI. A smile crept around his face. He didn't expect his PI to be that quick in finding information about Gui. He walked over to where the PI was sitting and sat opposite him. The PI handed him a brown envelope. Aaron took it and opened the envelope. He took out the contents from the envelope out and scans through it.

"Jon, you did a wonderful job," he complimented his PI.

"Young Master Aaron, are you eating breakfast today?" his maid asked him, interrupting them. Aaron nodded his head 'no' and thanked his PI once more. Aaron and his PI both got up and walked towards the door. Aaron bid his goodbye and got into his car, while this PI went the other way. He drove out of his driveway, reading the some of the contents. When he got to school, he went straight to the library to finish reading the things that his PI had gotten him.

His eyes widened when he got to her medical records. He read through it and noticed that her blood samples were irregular. He didn't really understand what was going on with her, but he knew that there was something strange with the samples. He looked at his watch and gasped. It was almost time for class. He shoved the file into his bag and went to his class. After school, he asked his driver to take him to the hospital. He needed to get a professional opinion on the blood samples. He had already called his family doctor to let him know that he was going to be there. The nurses greeted him as he walked into Dr. Wang's office. He looked up from his computer and signaled for Aaron to sit.

"Young Master Yan, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Take a look at these blood samples," he said, handing him the file. Dr. Wang stared at Aaron with curiosity, before opening the file. He scanned through the files and looked up at Aaron.

"Young Master Yan, who's blood samples are these?" he asked.

"They belong to Miss Wu Ying Jie," he answered Dr. Wang.

"Young Master, did you know that she's ill?" he asked. Aaron's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"See this," he said, pointing the blood samples, "She is diagnosed with pseudomonas. If she doesn't go through isolationism, she will not live past this year. Aaron, did you know that she only had roughly about four months left?"

"What?! You're saying that she will die if she doesn't go through isolationism, and if she does, she will survive?"

"Young Master Yan, it's only a possibility. She is already in a stage where she is only granted a 50-50 chance. Young Master, I advise that you try to convince her to go through isolationism." Aaron left his office. He couldn't believe it. The girl that he loved so dearly is leaving him. He sighed.

"Young Master Yan," said his driver.

"I'll walk home from here. I have a lot to think about," he said. The driver nodded and drove the car away. Aaron walked home. He was in thoughts. He never expected Gui to be in such a bad condition. He thought that she had really moved on, but she only did that because she was leaving him. She was dying. She still loves him. He smiled when he thought of that.

Ya Tou and Xiao Han left the office and were walking to a nearby café shop. They were entering into a little café, when they saw Aaron sitting by a corner reading something. They both sighed and walked in. Aaron looked up and saw Ya Tou and Xiao Han. He waved for them to sit with him. They looked at each other and decided to join him for something to drink. They walked towards him and sat opposite of him. A waitress came and took their order. After a few minutes of silence, Aaron decided to tell them.

"Ya Tou and Xiao Han, I have some bad news regarding Gui," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ya Tou, clearly lost and confused.

"Gui…she's leaving us soon," he said, tearing to fight of tears that were on the brink of falling.

"Aaron, what are you trying to say?" asked Xiao Han.

"She…she has pseudomonas. She's leaving us soon, I think that's why she's coming back," he told them. Their eyes widened and their jaw dropped. They couldn't believe what he had just told them. They had just found out about her sickness the night before and now they were sitting with him and he was telling them of last night's news.

"Aaron, how did you know about her pseudomonas?" asked Ya Tou, shock.

"Here," he said, passing the file towards them. They opened it and stared at it.

"What's this?" asked Xiao Han, trying to figure out what he had shown her.

"This is the information I got on Gui. Last night, she told me that she didn't want me to wait for her, because she didn't love me anymore, so I decided to get a PI to get a hold of her information for me. This is what I found. She is diagnosed with pseudomonas, that's why she refused to accept me," he said.

"You what?" shouted Ya Tou.

"I got someone to get her information for me," he repeated himself.

"Aaron, what were you thinking? Even if she didn't have pseudomonas, I'm pretty sure she's over you," said Xiao Han.

"Xiao Han, don't say that to Aaron," said Ya Tou, apologetically. Xiao Han stared at Ya Tou and questioned her.

"Why not? Aaron needs to be in reality. He's lying to himself right now. Aaron," she said, facing him, "she doesn't love you anymore. Can't you understand that? She's over you. She's been over you for the last two years. Why can't you just move on like her? I know that she had hurt you, but once she makes a decision, it's really hard for her to change it. Aaron, you should know her better than this."

"Xiao Han, Gui still loves Aaron, I know she does. If she didn't she would already date someone else. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any boyfriends," Ya Tou defended Aaron. She knew that Xiao Han wanted to rub salt into Aaron's wounds so that it will be easier for Aaron to forget her, but she also knows that Gui still loves Aaron dearly.

"Ya Tou, he already has Xiao Ni. You and I both know that don't we. I'm pretty sure Gui knows that too," she said.

"But…we both know that Aaron is only with Xiao Ni because of his friends!" she shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Xiao Han, why can't you just let Aaron woo Gui?"

"Ya Tou, I would let him woo her if she wasn't sick! I just don't want to see the person I love the most get hurt because of Gui. I love both Aaron and Gui dearly, how can I face both of them getting hurt?!" she shouted back. She grabbed her things and ran out the door. Every face was staring at their table, but Ya Tou didn't care. She grabbed her things and ran after Xiao Han, leaving Aaron in the café burning with embarrassment.

Xiao Han ran back to the hospital and stood outside of Gui's room. She was with someone else in the room, so Xiao Han decided to wait for a while. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on Gui and that person, but their conversation caught her off guard.

"Can I go back to Japan? I don't want to stay here anymore?" she asked the person that Xiao Han didn't recognize.

"Kisa, you can't go back. You have to stay here. Didn't you hear what Doctor Fujii said? Japan doesn't have an isolationism chamber, if you go back, you will not survive," said the person in a concern voice.

"I can't stay here anymore," she said.

"Kisa, why not?" asked the person.

"Because I'm bringing burdens to my friends and to the person that I love dearly. I'm hurting them. Did you see my blood samples? Even if I go through quarantine right now, I still won't survive," she said. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let go of the door knob and walked away from Gui's room. Gui's words repeated in her head as she walked out of the hospital and onto the crowded streets. Xiao Han didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to be by herself. She walked to a park and sat on a bench. She cried. She cried for herself. She cried for Gui. She cried for Aaron She cried for everything and anything. She hated herself for trying to be strong in front of everyone, when she was the weakest one. She hated herself for not being able to be there for Gui and protect her from pseudomonas.

**Chapter 5:**

Early in the morning Gui along with the mysterious person, had discharged her from Taipei hospital and left Taiwan. She had finally convinced that mysterious person to let her go back to Japan and stay away from her friends. Her aunt and uncle also left with them, without saying a word to anyone, just like what she did two years ago.

Xiao Han and Ya Tou woke up early just to visit Gui. They were planning on visiting her before heading to school. They walked into the hospital and took the elevator to Gui's ward. They knocked on the door, but no one answered, so they decided to go in. They entered the room, to find it empty. Their eyes widened and they ran out of the room. They got into the elevator and waited for it to reach the first floor. When it came to a stop, they ran out to the reception desk.

"Um…where's Wu Ying Jie?" asked a breathless Xiao Han.

"She was discharged at four this morning," said the nurse.

"Who discharged her?" asked Ya Tou.

"Um…someone by the name of Yamasaki Kenji," she said. Ya Tou and Xiao Han stared at each other. They never heard of that name before.

"What is his or her relation to Ying Jie?" asked Xiao Han.

"He's her guardian. I believe he's her husband," the nurse said.

"Husband?!" Xiao Han and Ya Tou shouted in unison. They didn't know that Gui was married to a Japanese man. Their mouths dropped and they stared at the nurse in shock. She just smiled at them and continued on with her work. After a few seconds of shock, they walked away from the reception desk and out to their car.

"Gui never mentioned a husband," said Ya Tou.

"How many more secrets does she have?" asked Xiao Han. The ride to school was in silence. They were both lost in thoughts. Why didn't Gui tell them about her husband? Just how many more lies she is going to tell them? Where did she go and why did she leave again without telling them? Questions ran wild and unanswered. When they got to school, they put on their smiles and walked into their classroom. Throughout whole day, they had been feigning their smiles. Whenever they were asked about Gui, they would just make up an excuse to get people off their backs.

After school, they met up with the person they least wanted to see. For the whole day, they were able to hide from him, but they knew that sooner or later, they would have to face him. They smiled at him and greeted him with happiness in their voice. But, they couldn't fool Aaron. He knew that something was wrong. He could sense it, but he knew that they weren't going to tell him, so he didn't ask them any questions about it.

"Are you guys free this afternoon?" he asked them.

"Why?" asked Xiao Han.

"Well, the guys are planning on having dinner together. I mean, it's been awhile since all of us hung out together, so the guys just wanted to hang out that's all," he said.

"Who's going to be there besides the guys?" asked Xiao Han, even though she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it from Aaron.

"Well, if you two go then, it will be you two, the guys and Xiao Ni," he answered her truthfully. He didn't want to lie to her and he had already guessed that she already knew the answer, but was just asking him to hear it from his mouth.

"If that's the case, then I'm free," said Xiao Han. Ya Tou gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting Xiao Han to accept Aaron's invitation.

"Oh, okay. Ya Tou are you free?" he asked. He was also shock with Xiao Han's answer, but he just let it slipped. Truthfully, he was hoping that they would both be there, so he wouldn't have to deal with Xiao Ni alone. He knew that she had liked him since forever, but his heart only belonged to Gui, and it wasn't until she returned that he realized his true feelings. Even though he vow to hate her, somewhere in his heat still loved her.

"Um…sure. I'll go, since I have nothing else to do," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you two at the sushi restaurant at six," he said. They both nodded their head and walked away from him. He watched as they walked out of the gates and into the parking lot. He sighed. He wanted to go and visit Gui, but he know that it would hurt him too much to see her in a state that he never wished she was in. He hung his head low and walked out of the gates and onto the car park.

At six, Xiao Han and Ya Tou met up with the guys and Xiao Ni at their favorite sushi restaurant. Aaron was sitting with Xiao Ni and was hoping that they would bring Gui with them, but upon seeing them together, his hopes was let down. He hid his disappointment and smiled at them. Xiao Han had saw his disappointed look, but pretended not to see it. She smiled at him and sat next to Ya Tou, who was talking to Tian Wei. She kept her gaze to where Aaron and Xiao Ni were sitting. She knew that she had to tell him about Gui sometime, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him. She was the one who told him to back away from Gui, but since he already knew about her secret, it was pointless to hide the fact that she was gone. She sighed.

Aaron was talking to Xiao Ni and smiling, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see Xiao Han staring at him. He felt uncomfortable, but he knew that she was just looking out for her friend. He knew that Gui was like a sister to her. He wanted to turn and look at Xiao Han, but he didn't want to see her disappointed look, so he just kept his attention to Xiao Ni, until Tian Wei interrupted everyone.

"Okay, I have something to announce. I will be leaving Taiwan tomorrow for the exchange program that I'm in. I will be going to Japan for the semester. I have invited everyone here today is because I wanted to hang out with everyone before I leave, but sadly Ying Jie didn't come, so…yea. Anyways, let's enjoy this last dinner together!" he said. Everyone clapped at his speech, all but Ya Tou. He was her boyfriend for so many years, and she didn't even know that he was leaving her.

She couldn't understand why he didn't tell her about it. She sat in silence while everyone rants on and on about his past lives their happy memories together. She was on the verge of crying when she listened to their stories and all of his nonsense, but she was holding onto her tears. She didn't him to know that she was weak. Tian Wei was having a wonderful time, but he knew that Ya Tou was not enjoying herself. He glanced over at Ya Tou and noticed that she was trying so hard to keep her tears from falling. He sighed and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with the saddest face that he had ever seen from her. He got up and pulled her away from everyone else. Xiao Han, who was talking to Feng Yi, noticed that Tian Wei had dragged her best friend out of the restaurant. She turned and watched them leave. She sighed and turned back to Feng Yi.

Gui was now back in Japan. She walked to her room and put her things down. She sighed and walk out of her room. She went to the kitchen and found her mother home. She was surprised to see her mother. She checked her watch and it wasn't time for her mother to be home it. It was too early for her mother to be back from work. She walked over to her mother and sat next to her. Her mother looked up and saw her daughter sitting next to her. Anger starts to build inside of her. She had heard that her only daughter refused to stay in Taiwan for treatment. Gui was staring at her mother, when a slapped sounded in her ears. She turned and faced her mother. It was the first time her mother had ever slapped her and it was the first time she had ever been slapped by someone.

"Ma…" she tried to say.

"Wu Ying Jie! Why are you back?! Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?! What about me?! Do you think I want you to die?! I don't ever want you to die! I want to stay with me forever, that is why I asked you to go to Taiwan and get treated! I don't ever want to see such a disobedient daughter again!" she shouted at Gui. She got up and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Gui alone in the kitchen. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother ran outside and stood by the door. She couldn't believe that she had just slapped Gui, but she was angry with her. She had wanted Gui to get better. She didn't want Gui to leave her. She wasn't being selfish, she just wanted her daughter to stay with her. Is that so much to ask for?

'I'm sorry Gui,' she said to herself, as she wiped her tears and walked away from their house.


End file.
